Many users may capture imagery, such as photos, using various types of devices. In an example, a user may capture a vacation photo using a digital camera. In another example, the user may capture a sporting event photo using a camera of a mobile phone. In another example, the user may capture a newly renovated kitchen using a camera of a tablet. A device may provide the user with varying levels of control over how photos are captured (e.g., a black and white setting, a zoom setting, a resolution setting, a flash setting, etc.).